ShadowLife
'''ShadowLife '''is the archenemy and primairy main antagonist of Noa Doc and Jack Spidrox. He was created by accident by Jack Spidrox after he lost his Diamonds. History After Jack Spidrox quit being a villain and saved Noa he lost his Diamonds. Maker told him to in order to get them back, he would find them in different locations in the area. He already found his Blue Diamond and was going for his Green Diamond at the end of the Golden Tomb of Dead. Because he found 1 Diamond he already had his Diamond body and Wand. Before Jack could pick the Diamond a thunderstorm appeared, he tripped and both the Diamonds fell closely together on the ground. A thunderbolt form the sky hit the Diamonds and with there combined powers they created the entity of ShadowLife. ShadowLife picked up the Diamonds and took over the Diamond Body with the 2 Diamonds and fled. Jack witnessed this and rushed to the Tower and told to Maker what happened. ShadowLife already found 2 other Diamonds and picked up the Orange Diamond when Maker, Jack and Noa showed up. They entity was created from Jack and his villainess thoughts, his shadow side. Calling himself ShadowLife he wanted to use the DiamondLord's powers to rule the world, but Maker and Noa wouldn't allowed it. Jack could only watch while they battled each other, but went away half the battle, searching for the other Diamonds. While Maker and Noa battled a surprisingly powerful opponent, Jack appeared with the other Diamonds but was no match for his former body. During the battle he was knocked away against the floor. He got up and his Diamond Wand equipped with the Dark Green Diamond flew to his hand. Using the power of the Diamond, he absorbed his own body and the other Diamonds and became whole again. Maker used a spell to make ShadowLife appear and trapped him in a Magical Mirror formerly owned by Docter Doc. Maker placed the mirror in the small junkyard of failed experiments at the foot of the Tower. However not long after that, a secret agent was chasing a criminal who wanted to use his own created toxic waste to mutate everyone into mindless slaves. The agent destroyed the barrel with the toxic waste and killed the criminal. However the missile who destroyed the barrel also destroyed the lock on the magical mirror. ShadowLife escaped and took over the criminal's body and killed the agent by using the destruction button on his car. Later ShadowLife stole the 12 Talismans and was cursed by them, giving him the skeleton body that Dalon Doc was formerly imprisoned in, also cursed by the Talismans. Since then he became a enemy and his primary goal is to obtain the DiamondLord's power, killing Jack and take the DocSoul of Noa to conquer the World. Since then he teamed up with other enemies of Noa and Jack, freed The General and Amset Ra, helping Dark Hand, the Evil Helmet and Dark Hole, with the help of his partner Red Eye and with the help of Meko and Neko to make his goal come true. Personality Despite his power ShadowLife mostly lets other’s fight for him than instead him. He will flee any battle if he doesn't has an advantage or if he's outnumbered and out powered. ShadowLife will only fight if he’s stronger than the opponent or for an surprise attack. He will also join a battle with his alias but will retreat when he's left alone. ShadowLife is very deceptive , manipulative and egocentric, he will do anything in order to get what he wants. As such he will never give up under any circumstances as long as he hasn't fulfilled his dream of concurring the world using the power of DiamondLord. He always has a backup item or plan. His goal is the steal DiamondLord's power and destroying Jack's entity, Powers and Abilities He originally had no powers until he got his hands on The 12 Talismans. Since then he has become the main villain of both Noa and Jack. The Talismans: #Super Strength: ShadowLife is strong enough to hold his own against opp. like DiamondLord and Pharaoh. #Telekinesis: it grants Shadowlife telekinesis and gives him the ability to levitate objects into the air as well as himself and others. #Fire Combustion: it allows Shadowlife to discharge highly destructive and explosive pure fiery energy from the Talisman. #Accelerated Healing: it cures Shadowlife's hom of illness (foreign bodies), and can also heal physical injuries, repair broken objects, and instantly relieve physical pain and disorientation #Super Speed: it gives Shadowlife the ability to move, run, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. #Invisibility: it gives Shadowlife the ability to render him unseen to the naked eye and/or other forms of perception. #Shape-Shifting: it grants the Shadowlife the ability to change his shape into any other shape or form. #Heat Vision: it allows Shadowlife to expel unusually strong and powerful beams of pure heat energy from his eyes or this talisman. #Immortality: it restores Shadowlife youthful energy, and grants him eternal life. It also prevents death. #Portal Creation: it creates a portal to almost anywhere to what Shadowlife desires. #Mind Exchange: it exchanges minds to anyone whose close by. Whoever exchanges with Shadowlife will be unable to move or do anything until the exchange is over. #Animation: it allows Shadowlife to give inanimate objects life. The animated object takes on the personality, powers and abilities of the person or thing it's modeled after. Other Powers and Abilities In addition to his talismans ShadowLife is expert in magic spells and attacks and has an unlimited knowledge about magic. He currently owns the DarkClopdia 2 for the very dangerous magic spells. He needs an magic item, like the Talismans, to perform magic. He can easely make things and people appear and disappear within the blink of an eye. Thanks to his high intelligence ShadowLife is a good manipulator, able to manipulate the trust and loyalties of others and letting them do his dirty work. ShadowLife also has great persuading skills, as he is able to persuade his enemies and even his own allies to do his bidding. This makes him a dangerous foe combined with his manipulating skills. ShadowLife is also a master strategist. He's known for always having a plan, but also back-up plans and even back-up items. He always has something up his sleeves, which are mostly weapons or items he steals from others, even his companions. ShadowLife also has a powerful charisma and charm, enabling him to effortlessly gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause, even his enemies. ShadowLife can form an allegiance willingly or not with one or more companions, no matter on which side they are. As long as he gets what he wants. ShadowLife is an escape master. Every time he was defeated and captured he was locked down in almost every place, where no escape is, possible. It doesn't matter where he was locked up, he always escaped. Sometimes on his own, but also sometimes with help of his "friends". He was locked in places like the capsules, containment units, mirror world, the lamp, the temple, the tomb and even the Spirit World, and he escaped every time. Even if he had no apparent powers, he escaped. Despite the fact that ShadowLife rarely battles by himself, he has proven on numerous occasions that he's a skilled combatant and is able to hold his own against anyone. Because he was created by the thoughts of Jack, its possible that he has Jack's previous memories of battling against his opponents. Signature Moves Currently Shadowlife hasn't revealed to have any special powers or special attacks. However his upcoming Battle Suit properly has special powers and special attacks but he isn't using it as of yet. Weakness/Resistance Because ShadowLife has no natural powers on his own, he relies on the talismans or other magical items. Because he needs them in order to stay alive and to perform his magic. Cause without the talismans or any other magical item he’s very weak and powerless. Because he was created by the Diamond of Life, Jack Spidrox and DiamondLord, he can never be killed by any means. As long as his evil consciousness is connected to his body and Soul. When these are split, Jack can absorb ShadowLife's body and Soul without getting corrupted by his evil consciousness. Only then he can safely destroy ShadowLife's evil consciousness and killing him for once and for all. It is highly impossible for ShadowLife to be captured forever, as he can always escape, anywhere and anytime. Trivia *ShadowLife is the only villain to come back every single time. *ShadowLife is the only character to have battled any other living character, no matter if he won or lost. *ShadowLife has teamed up with every current living hero and villain. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Items Category:Magical Items